


darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And also tags but this probably won't be getting too wild, Freeform, Gen, I'll add characters as they come, Lots of it, cursing, hot topic AU, meant to just be a good time ;), sorry he's an edgy Boi, this is totally a crack fic, unless you need 2007-2008 tropes and edgy teenage actions tagged BC EXPECT THAT MESS LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Lea got every 16 year old's dream job-- Working at his local mall's Hot Topic. Between ringing up the badass band merch and cheaply manufactured keychains, he hangs out with his best friend (not his crush or anything psh) Isa and works on his myspace page while trying to make sure he doesn't die from embarrassment or exposure to the preps wandering around his life.





	1. On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> look man, sometimes you wanna self indulge 
> 
> inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/funkyobligation/status/1173717258809610240

_Xx Welcome to my flaming nightmare xX _

_If u found my myspace and u kno me irl THEN FUCK OFF! _

"Pretty cool, huh, Isa?" Lea smirked from behind the Hot Topic cashier counter, having found a way to log onto his myspace profile on the new computer they got for the store. It was dark grey, no more of that light grey shit, and only a couple inches thick. It was fuckin' sick if you asked him.

"Should've put 'Eat shit'," Lea's best friend droned, looking from the screen to check out the piercings case.

Lea remembered Isa wanted a new piercing so after his shift he'll have to take him by Claire's to get Marluxia to slip them in between all the preps-in-the-making.

"Shit, you're right-- _'FUCK OFF and EAT SHIT'_," Lea muttered as he typed, biting at his lip ring as he did so.

"Done, you're so smart Isa." Lea looked to him, feeling his face warm as he took in his stylish ripped chinos and oversized dark sweater. Safety pins made a glittering track down his left sleeve, and Lea thought it was the sickest thing ever. His own skinny jeans had a matching track of pins, and safety pins were used to patch the holes in his favorite NIN shirt.

In fact, he and Isa had a lot of matching elements. Black nail polish, Lea's being chipped, dyed hair that really needed a touch up that was CAKED in gel and hairspray to get the looks they wanted, and most importantly both boys wore Doc Martin knockoffs that gave them great traction to haul ass in case they got caught trespassing around the Garden.

The two of them were fucking hot, Lea thought. But not in a gay way because that's gay.

"Lea, I'm gonna go get a smoothie, you mind sharing? I only got two bucks." Isa looked at him, looking bored as hell (which was his whole thing).

"Naw, get two straws though." Lea was quick to add because for real, he _wasn't _gay and the thought of swapping indirect spit with Isa made his stomach do flip flops.

Isa gave him the finger and Lea gave it back to him (it was how they said bye, normies wouldn't get it). Then it was just Lea, his manager Luxord that was probably jerking it in the back, and that one guy that breathes super hard that always hangs out by the CDs.

So, business as usual.

That is until Lea accidentally wiped at his eye and rubbed half of his carefully smeared eyeliner off.

"Mother fucker, god dammit, shit fu-" Lea let every curse he knew fly, the event catastrophic as he grabbed his pencil and turned the computer monitor off to jab at his waterline and lower lid.

"Hey mister, what are you doing?"

Lea, still pulling his eyelid down, turned from the monitor and looked towards the front of the store. It took him a second to realize (he had to look past the excess pile of shit on the counter) that there was a kid in the store.

And the kid was wearing _LIGHT BLUE. _

"Whoa, whoa, whooooa," Lea capped his eyeliner and set it aside, moved the tee shirts on the counter aside and leaned over the counter to get a good look at the runt.

He had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes and was way too cute to be in the store. Not to mention the ice cream he was holding was so close to dripping and Lea wasn't cleaning up kiddie puddles. He was _sixteen_, he was way above that babysitter shit especially while he was on the clock.

"Hey, Build a Bear is a few stores down, scram kid." Lea made a shooing motion with his hand when his worst nightmare came barreling through the stone rimmed doorway of the store.

"Soooraaaaa, come onnnnn! -- Lea!! Momma!! Look, it's Lea!"

His younger sister, clad in a bright pink dress and dripping ice cream everywhere, came running up to the counter. Lea jumped back before Kairi could slather ice cream everywhere, his dread growing when his mother came rushing in the store to grab the pipsqueaks.

But the damage was done. Lea glanced around and saw Luxord looking around the curtain of the back room, his smile a knife in Lea's stomach. Even the guy in the back was looking through his dreads at the ruckus the two kids were causing as they started to play with the zippers on one of the Tripp displays.

But worst of all, was Isa standing in the store's doorway with one eyebrow arched as he sucked on the straw of his smoothie.

Lea could die. His life, his reputation, his everything was over.


	2. Dinner Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's more of this au, hope you enjoy~

"My life is over," Lea groaned, the hard plastic of the headset of his landline (yeah, he had one in his room, be jealous) digging into his face as he tried to keep it balanced. 

"It's not over," Isa's voice drawled through the speaker and Lea let out another exaggerated groan that was so forceful he accidentally smeared the makeup he was wiping off all across his under eyes. So not cool. Or maybe it was, he could make it look like he got into a fight. Fucking sick. 

"Ugh, hold on Isa, I'm putting you on the counter, speak super loud and don't say anything that can get me in trouble in case the runt comes by." 

Lea set the phone down and focused his attention on a pimple forming on his chin, his teeth biting into his lip as he poked at it. Ugh. Gross. 

“Anyways, what’s the matter, just Luxord and that weirdo saw it right? And me, but I don’t really give a shit about all that.” Lea nodded, Isa didn’t give a shit about anything and it was so fucking cool. He wished he could do that too but that was Isa’s things and bros didn’t steal each other’s stuff. Instead he was the rough and tumble loudmouth. (Isa told him that was perfect for him). 

“Yeah but I dunno who Luxord talks to. He looks like a total narc. I’ve seen him talking to Marluxia when he comes in and you know how Marluxia spreads shit.” Lea sighed dramatically, giving up on his pimple to instead clean his lip ring. Marluxia had told them a bunch of horror stories and he wasn’t about to have his lip fucking fall off. 

“Lea, what’s a narc?” 

His younger sister’s voice made Lea jump, the phone clattering off the counter to bang against the cabinets. Lea whipped around and glared at Kairi, who had already changed into her too bright preppy pink pjs even though it was only like… five pm. _Gross. _

“Hold on Isa, Kairi is here--” Lea said loudly, moving towards Kairi to grab her up and throw her over his shoulders. Even though she was totally on her way to becoming the preppiest of preps, the kid was still his little sister and he loved her. Though he did wish she would at least wear less pink. “Narcs are as-- buttholes. We don’t like them, okay?” Lea said as he tossed Kairi onto his bed, laughing with her as she bounced among his blankets and clothes that he was far too busy causing trouble with Isa to clean up because that was totally way more important. 

“Okay Leeeeaaa. Narcs are buttholes!” Kairi stood up on his bed, making a frowning face that had Lea busting out into laughter. 

“Hell yeah they are!” Lea grinned, proud of his sister. Maybe there was hope for her after all. 

“Hell yeah!” 

“Wait no, Kairi don’t say that I’ll get in trouble, c’mooon.” Kairi giggled and Lea shook his head, before remembering Isa. 

“Oh fu- Heck. Hold on Kairi, I was talking to Isa--” “Can I talk to him? Pleeeaseee Lea?” 

Lea groaned before going to grab the landline from where he had dragged it into the bathroom, which was always a pain in the ass but Isa was worth it because he was just so cool. He kicked the line back under his desk, setting the base down as he lifted the handset to his ear. 

“Hey you still there fuc- Isa?” Lea looked guiltily to Kairi before huffing because not cussing was totally cramping his style. 

“Yeah, what happened, she murder you?” 

“Yep, in cold blood. She’s a ruthless killer. She also wants to talk to you.” Lea held out the handset to Kairi, who practically lept from the bed to grab it and smush it to her ear. 

“Hi Isaaaaa!” Lea shook his head, moving back into the bathroom to finish cleaning and changing his piercing as he listened to Kairi’s half of the conversation. He looked at himself in the mirror, made a few faces before poking at his pimple again. Fuck oily skin. 

“Okay you gotta come play soon though, okay? Okay! Bye Isaaaa!” 

“Wait!” Lea turned around but it was too late, he heard the click of the handset settling into place on the base and Kairi looked at him with her goofy little kid smile. 

Lame. Lea guessed he’d just talk to him at school tomorrow, though he really wanted to coordinate their outfits, god such a bummer. 

“C’mon Kai, let’s go see what’s for dinner-- but I gotta ask why do you have your pjs on so early you nerd.” Lea picked her up again, settling her on his back as he hurried down the hall and down the stairs, grinning at Kairi’s ‘Because!!’ and howls of laughter. 

At least, until she grabbed onto his hair and yanked on it. He very nearly cussed but he held it back, somehow, but let out a few colorful replacement (but still S.F.K.P.Ps [that’s ‘Safe For Kids, Parents, and Preppies since they can’t handle anything ‘’’offensive’’’]) 

“Lea! You better watch your language!” Lea stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, rolling his eyes at his mom who caught him and gave him a light bop on his head, a smile on her face as she returned back to what she was cooking. 

He wouldn’t say it where anywhere can hear because it would toootallly ruin his reputation and the vibe he was going for but his mom was cool as hell. She let Lea pretty much do whatever he wanted but she still cared about him so it wasn’t like the stoners whose parents really didn’t give a fuck about them. He really lucked out having so cool of a mom, but he did have an image and Momma’s Boy didn’t fit into it (no matter how true it might be). 

“Oh Lea, by the way, we’re gonn--” Before she could finish, the doorbell rang and Lea set down Kairi to go see who was bugging them at dinner time. He liked to answer the door because usually the telemarketers and religious people got freaked by him, so he made sure he looked a little wild before opening the door. Lea ruffled his hair up a bit and got his best shitty expression on his face as he swung the door open. 

Lea’s eyes widened and he blinked in confusion as he blurted out “Holy shit, what are you doing here?” before realizing that he probably shouldn’t address his manager this way. 

Luxord, who he was sure was a creep because what old guy worked in a fucking Hot Topic, smiled down at him and LAUGHED. 

Lea felt himself bristle, before trying to cool it because fuck was he going to get fired? Was this over Kairi coming in earlier? Was this prick really going to fire him over his kid sister? 

“Hello, Lea,” God his accent was irritating. “May I come in?” “Why? If you’re gonna do it, then just do it here.” Lea wasn’t pouting, he fucking wasn’t and if anyone says he was there were a liar. (Besides, anyone would be pouting if they were getting fired from their dream job, which fucking blew because he liked having that he worked at Hot Topic on his myspace profile). 

“Whatever do you mean?” Luxord looked amused and Lea bit his lip to keep from cussing him out (it was actually because it was wavering a bit). 

“Oh Luxord! I am so sorry, I forgot to tell Lea you were coming over for dinner. Let him in, honey!” 

At his mother’s words, it was like the world dropped out beneath him. Lea blinked, muttering a sorry without realizing it as he stepped back to let him in. 

_What the actual fuck was going on!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge sucker for Lea and Kairi being siblings so please expect more shenanigans. Also ye he's a lil shitty but it's only bc he's a 16 yr old snot, he really does love her I promise


	3. Onto the Blog it Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waltzes in 6 months later, starbucks in hand
> 
> bet you thought you saw the last of this

Furiously folding the newest Avenged Sevenfold shirt shipment they got in, Lea thought about the night before and the weird ass dinner that his manager of all fucking people had been at.

“I had to invite him over, to thank him!” Lea’s mom had said, peeking her head from out of the kitchen. Lea didn’t get the chance to react before Luxord (really, what a weird ass fucking name. Did he change it to use it as he worked at Hot Topic??? What a poser) stepped in and looked around their front room.

Shutting the door behind him, Lea looked at him, then at the kitchen, then back at Luxord. He’d never seen him anywhere except in the backroom in his ‘’’office’’’ with his folding table with the old computer plunked down on it. He knew he did stuff-- what though? Lea had no fucking clue.

“What a beautiful home you have, Joy.” Luxord’s voice snapped Lea out of his confusion and he muttered something about going to ask his mom something before skittering his way into the kitchen to confront his mom because seriously, what the FUCK. He had barely opened his mouth when two glasses of water were shoved into his hand and he was shooed back into the living room.

“Dinner will be ready soon, please make yourself comfortable!” Lea glanced at his mom who was still shooing him with a sauce covered spoon before turning around to go offer Luxord a glass.

“Here,” Lea said, rolling his eyes as best as could because this was his damn house and he couldn’t be fired for being in his house, right? (Right?) Lea plopped himself down on the couch next to Kairi who was busy watching the two of them between playing with her preppy horse pals toys.

“Thank you, Lea. I take it that my coming here is a surprise?” Luxord LAUGHED again and Lea gave him a pained smile before gulping down some of his water.

“Yeah, mom didn’t… mention you.” He started off with a shitty tone before cooling it a bit, knowing he was taking it a bit too far at this point. Everything screamed at him to act out, be defiant to this weirdo authority figure coming into his house but this was the weirdo authority figure that gave him money to go get new shirts and piercings. As much as it PAINED him, Lea told himself he would be… _polite_ for the rest of the evening.

And polite he was. So polite that he honestly blocked out the rest of the night. They ate, there was some thank you bullshit about Luxord hiring him and then he got out of there with Kairi as fast as he could. He wasn’t even sure when Luxord left, after entertaining Kairi and then putting her to bed he was too busy blocking out the low murmur of his and his mom’s voice and _gag_ laughter with the new MCR album. It was pretty banging and did enough to make him forget the evening until he passed out.

Thinking about it again, Lea huffed and snapped the shirt he was folding angrily before he just shoved it onto the shelf. It was on the bottom, no one will give a shit that it’s all wrinkled. That’s the Hot Topic charm, right?

“Fucking fuck, what kind of weirdo comes to his employees house?” Lea sighed dramatically (which… probably made him look all moody and cool) before grabbing the box of shirts to go throw in the back. As he walked through the store, he passed by the weirdo that hung out in the CDs. They exchanged a nod before Lea pushed past the hanging plastic flaps that sectioned the store from the far too small back section.

Dragging the box across the floor, he slung it back to toss with the other shipment in a quick movement before turning to glance at the dark ‘’office’’. Luckily for him, Luxord wasn’t coming in until Larxene’s shift so Lea had the store to himself to mope around.

“Fuck this,” Lea kicked one of the boxes and stalked back to the front where he hurried to the computer. No one beside the one guy was in the store so he clicked the internet explorer icon and waited for the browser to boot up. Lea spent the next few minutes watching the entrance, scoffing at all the preps walking past the store to get to (get this?) _Hollister. _Fucking preps. Though he wouldn’t want them in the store anyways. Let them be doomed to be dolled up little _conformers_.

Lea grumbled as he turned his attention to log into his myspace profile. Ignoring the notifications he had, he immediately set about writing a new blog post.

My Life is Weird

[Now Playing: House of Wolves - My Chemical Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PkTdHNIAvY)

lea here  
man do i got the story to tell all you assholes  
so there i was thinking abt life & how it fucking suxs  
when the doorbell rings and in walks  
u’ll nevr guess it  
my MANAGR to eat dinner

a fuking nightmare

any ways this is a reminder that ‘ashes to ashes, we all fall down’  
and u cat trust no one  
lea signing off

With a finalizing click, Lea published it and mentally patted himself on the back for another deep and totally important post about his life. He spent the next few minutes refreshing the page, checking to see if any comments were gonna pop up. Eventually a customer forced his attention away from it and he was able to spend some time bitching with a like minded individual about how shit it was that Warped Tour was becoming kind of mainstream. Kind of too mainstream and pretty soon it’ll just be overrun with posers.

After they left, Lea glanced back to the screen and was pleased when he saw a few notifications on his blog post. He opened it and scrolled through the comments left. Isa was, naturally, sympathetic and Lea knew he had to go meet up with him after whatever his parents took him to do that afternoon (fucking lame he had wanted to tell him about Luxord) was done.

He saw a comment left by Marluxia and he rolled his eyes at his attempts to accuse him of brown nosing his manager (that was Marluxia’s whole thing, he was a snide asshole. It worked for him). Taking the time to type up a really badass comment that told Marluxia to go fuck himself (he’d get what he meant by it) he didn’t notice until a few long moments pass that someone had approached the front counter (their new ‘front,’ they were always changing sides).

Lea hit post once more and looked up to see Luxord giving him an amused smile. Lea felt his stomach drop and he tried to casually click out of the browser as he gave Luxord his best ‘I’m tooootallllllyyyy working’ smile.

“Lea, I wanted to come in early…” As Luxord said whatever he was saying to him, Lea moved to try and attempt to clean up the counter, nodding at him as he mentioned something about the night before and how lovely his house and --

“Your mother has such a kind personality, I have never been invited over as thanks for hiring an employee, especially a fine one like yourself.”

Lea squinted, unsure if that was a genuine (it better damn be) or sarcastic remark.

“Uhhhhh, okay. Yeah sure, it was… cool having you over.” Lea was proud, he didn’t cringe when he said it. Judging by the smug smile on Luxord’s face and the pat on the shoulder he got before the man headed for the backroom told him that was likely the right answer. Score for him! Even if it was a huge ass lie and he was fake heaving after he disappeared in the back.

Waiting a few moments, Lea tidied up some more before rushing back to the computer to write another super important blog post on the weirdest interaction he thinks he has EVER had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no matter what I do the blog post is gonna format terribly on mobile, but yeah, 2006 immersion, right?
> 
> thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see more of this let me know c;
> 
> I yell on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
